The present development relates to grenade launchers and, more particularly, to a modular grenade launcher system which provides quick attachment and removal from a firearm and one or more barrels interchangeable with one or more additional barrels and/or accessory rail sections. In a further aspect, the modular grenade launcher system herein may also be configured as a handheld, standalone grenade launcher.